Disciples: Sacred Lands/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 1
* Zajmij miasto Andross. Pierwszy etap sagi Imperium w Disciples: Sacred Lands – będziemy go rozpoczynać na południowym wschodzie. W stolicy jest Myzrael (którego z powodów oczywistych nie można przyłączać do armii) plus po jednej jednostce z każdej kategorii (Fighter, Archer, Apprentice oraz Acolyte). Na dobry początek możemy skompletować drużynę składającą się z lidera oraz 2 Fighterów i Acolyte. Pierwsza bitwa to walka z 2 Peasantami, po wygranej zabieramy . Kolejny nasz przeciwnik to Thug, ma on znaczną przewagę nad Peasantem, jeżeli chodzi o jego statystyki. Jest jednak tylko jeden, więc nie będzie groźnym przeciwnikiem. Po pewnym czasie (w co najmniej 3-4 turze) możesz wynająć – to bohaterka służąca do stawiania różdżek, ich celem jest zwiększenie dziennego przyrostu surowców. Używać można jej też do nieskomplikowanych walk, zwykle ona będzie podróżować w asyście Fightera. Kolejne walki będą coraz ciekawsze, armie wolnostojące będą bardziej różnorodne (np. Thug i 2 Peasantów). Nie musisz na siłę zajmować środkowego przedniego stanowiska. Jeżeli naprawdę to zrobisz, to jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że cała wroga trójka będzie atakować "środkową" jednostkę w twej drużynie. Zaraz zobaczysz też pierwszą ruinę, jeśli nie chcesz być zaskoczony, poślij tam złodzieja i z bardzo dużą dozą (90%) prawdopodobieństwa przekaże ci, co tam czyha. W tym przypadku jest to pojedyncza sztuka zombie. Archangel z kolei będzie miała robótkę na północ od twej stolicy, musisz nią położyć różdżkę przy zasobach Life Mana. Jeżeli gramy Magiem, to przydać się może nieco zwój z zaklęciem . Najlepiej użyć go na północnym zachodzie, od razu odsłonimy miasto, które trzeba podbić w tej misji. Tym samym będzie nieco łatwiej podjąć decyzję, które gałęzie rozwoju wybrać. Przemieszczamy się cały czas południem, po drodze mamy walki z 2 orkami. Dzięki temu można trochę podbić doświadczenie, często kosztem ryzyka utraty jednego z podopiecznych. Pamiętaj jednak, że taką drogą równie dobrze mogą iść Legions of the Damned. Przykładowo, mogą zająć jedno z miast (#1), dlatego jeśli któryś z bohaterów się zabunkruje, to działaj (mają na przykład zdolność zatruwania miast). Niedaleko stolicy jest kupiec, lepiej jednak jest ukraść przedmioty niż je wykupywać za znaczną ilość pieniędzy. W centrum mapy będziesz zaczynał ostrzejsze starcia z Legionami. Masz wiele sposobów na pogrążenie rywala – na przykład zabieranie mu dostępu do surowców Archangelami (#2), bardzo często kończy się to utratą różdżkarza. Naszego głównego bohatera wspieramy kradzionymi ze sklepów (także tymi, które wskrzeszają). Teraz możemy przemieszczać się na północ, staramy się starannie czyścić od przeciwników miasta, by zaoszczędzić przedmiotów i złota na leczenie strat. To sprawi, że nasz bohater awansuje na drugi poziom – warto wziąć sobie Artifact Lore, by od razu udostępnić miejsce na 2 artefakty. Legiony będą się rozkręcać, toteż warto wyszkolić dodatkowych 2 bohaterów (nie licząc Thiefów i Archangelów), którzy będą pełnić rolę bufora na straty, które mógłby ponieść protagonista. Mamy 2 pełnoprawne artefakty, a za jakiś czas możemy zadowolić się – ten sztandar wzmacnia pancerz całej armii, więc staramy się go nie lekceważyć. oferuje drugi ze sztandarów, tym razem on sam zwiększa obrażenia naszej armii. W kupcach sprzedajemy wszystko to, czego zadaniem jest odpowiednia wycena sprzedawanego towaru ( ). Oczywiście wzdłuż prawej krawędzi mapy zajmujemy także ziemie, często po uprzednim usunięciu różdżek przeciwnika. Drugiej trasy wprost na terytoria przeciwnika nie ma, mimo to czyścimy ruiny i w sprytny sposób okradamy kupca na wschodzie mapy (jeden ze sztandarów, lub nawet dwa, sprzedajemy – o ile nikt z bohaterów nie ma zdolności Banner Bearer). Warto zaciągnąć Thiefa też dla podejrzenia, jakimi armiami rządzą Legiony. Jest w końcu niemałe ryzyko, że jedna lub więcej jednostek w drużynie jest co najmniej raz ulepszona. Na zachodzie zajmujemy i . Mając komplet miast zajętych (oprócz Andross oczywiście), tworzymy multum złodziei. Podbijamy , to przy okazji zagarniemy i możemy go wykorzystać na przykład na naszego przywódcę drużyny. Obok ruin jest , przed walką z nim warto użyć zwoju z zaklęciem . Po pokonaniu przeciwnika zgarniamy ostatni kluczowy łup, który przyda się do wykonania zadania głównego. Już 4 udane próby złodziejskiej trucizny pozwolą na zredukowanie o 50% punktów życia członków drużyny, którzy bronią to miasto (#3). Po interwencji Thiefów, wzmacniamy protagonistę czarami i miksturami i spuszczamy finałowy atak na tą pozycję. Nasz główny przeciwnik to , jego zalety to spora ilość punktów zdrowia i wysoki stopień inicjatywy. Po wykonaniu tej misji czeka nas jeszcze jeden ciekawy screen (#4). W tym oknie wybieramy bohatera, który będzie przechodził do kolejnego poziomu. Wybieramy jednego z nich i musimy tak powtarzać przy każdej misji (ale nie ostatniej, bo takie okno się nie pokaże). Warto przenieść do kolejnego poziomu: . Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples Sacred Lands